


When The Puzzle Pieces Fit Just Right

by Flying_grayson_4life



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: ....I hope, Complicated Relationships, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Happy Ending, Hot Pockets, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_grayson_4life/pseuds/Flying_grayson_4life
Summary: Something always happen before they can get togetherMaybe this time they'll get it right
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Hot pockets

**Author's Note:**

> I like Hot pockets

She sadly at a bite of her hot pocket. She still can't believe Jason broke up with her.

Barbara got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she made her way to the kitchen she walked straight into Dick.

He had come over to comfort her and eat hot pockets, cause I mean what are friends for. Bea had recently broken up with him. Something about how she had fallen for Ric and how he was still a good man but he wasn't her man. Barbara had remembered going to his apartment and found him sleeping on the couch and how when he woke up he was sad and how she hugged him and just been there. They'd been doing it for years, comforting each other when there it got hard.

As she came back to the here and now and focused back on him. He looked beautiful, the way he smiled with the city lights shining on him. as blue eyes bored into green she leaned up and kissed him. It was slow and gentle he kissed back with his soft lips that tasted like peppermint, and to be honest, it was all over all too quickly. 

And then, she walked away because she didn't know how to face his reaction, how to answer the question of why and what; because at the end of the day it wasn't the clown Barbara feared the most it was love, more specifically loving Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be longer


	2. Not There Best Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick goes to Star City for Roys birthday and a certain rehead happens to be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I planned but I was in the train and just started writing soooo.....

It was about 2 weeks later when wally called him when he was totally not thinking about how barbara kissed him. It was so long since him and Babshad kissed--too long, but being the protege of Batman that he wasn't completely unsure how to move their romantic relationship forward, he knew that after all this-- all the pain he probably put barbara through, and the very high chance that she completely gave up on him.

"Hellllloooo"  
"Hey Wally"  
"That's all I get a Depressed "hey wally" It seems like someones trying to get rid of the best flash"  
"Don't oversell yourself wally" he said a little more brightly "Either way remember that club we found in Star with the great views, and by that, I don't mean lady views"  
"I mean very broad description, but yeah, also "lady views" are you five"  
"No, I'm hungry, either way, the club has other locations one particular one with a great skyline view and is the smallest, annnnnnd the one that donna and the girls picked to rent out for Roy's 29th birthday that as one of his best friends you are obligated to come"  
Even though it didn't matter "What days the party"  
"Friday," he said now obviously eating something  
"Wally it's Thursday"He jolted up  
"I know"  
He was gonna argue about how he was going to get there getting but what's the point, Donna would gladly throw his ass to Star City and he literally meant throw.

\--------------------------

Dick walked into the club and noticed it was comparably smaller than other big city clubs. He started looking around to the right there was a sizable bar and to his right, there was an all you could eat buffet, right in front of him there was a dancefloor with a giant HAPPY 29TH BIRTHDAY ROY banner above it, and behind that, there was a stage with a giant screen in the back dumb photos of Roy and his friend some he remembered others he wasn't apart of. 

An arm was slung over his solider and he looked up to see the one and the only slightly drunk Wally West "Bro how much did you drink to be drunk already" he said slipping out of his drunk friends hold "I'm not drunk, a matter of fact it's almost out of my system" he said looking 10x less drunk than a moment before, he started walking toward the bar and waved dick over "c'mon let's get a drink"

5 minutes later

About halfway through his beer, he noticed one particularly stunning redhead in a dark blue dress that opened at the side and had a criss-cross of blue fabric closing it at the said open side, it stopped right below the knee. Babs was bent over laughing at one of the tables you could stand around with Dinah, Zee, and Donna she was bent over in such a way that he could see a sizable amount of cleavage and her long stunning legs were on full display with the dress she was wearing. He got a little hard

Another 4 minutes of Wally convincing him to go and talk to her

Babs turned just in time to see one Dick Grayson strutting up to her table he was wearing a tight light blue button-up that had the sleeves rolled up and black jeans did she mention that they were jeans because, for those who do not know, Dick Grayson fills out a pair of jeans very Nicely. Also, did she mention the shirt was tight, maybe she did have to much to drink?

40 minutes later 

Barbara tips her head back and finishes her last shot "and Babs wins again" yelled Wally from his place on the top of the bar. Babs smiles victoriously at Jason who is sulking in defeat--for the 5th time. "I think that victory deserves a dance" Dick said holding his hand out, "I think it does too," she said smirking.

40 minutes later

They had moved off the dance floor and were now grinding into each other as the shared rough sloppy kisses Dick's hands getting dangerously close to where sober Babs would not like them, but Babs is definitely not sober.

who knows how much later 

Wally told them he would have to drive them back, both of them whining like babies the whole way to the car. "Ok, love birds in the back," he said opening the car door. 

A little bit into the drive Dick whines "Wally if you don't put Jesse McCartney on the instant I will jump out this car" to make sure that Dick didn't ask why he was in the infirmary he put on Dicks favorite Jess McCartney song Friends. Dick and Barbara started singing along to the song, Dick who was usually a pretty good singer were horrible and Babs who was great at everything...was still great--what did you expect she's Babs.

They arrived at Dick's Bludhaven apartment at around 2:00 in the morning. Wally had to go to help transport other drunk guests to their house or one of the 20 rooms rented out at the Queen hotel. Before he left with a goodbye and a don't get into too much trouble. 

Ohhh hooo if only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the drunk confessions and drunk sex comes in(I know that why your here)  
> Also that line about getting rid of Wally is inspired by Dc comics trying to get rid of him


End file.
